The Delve in Darkness
by ninameangel09
Summary: Klaus and Caroline take a road trip to look for Kol which turns into a journey full of mystery and mayhem as they find themselves involved in a big phenomenon. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

Her inquisitive gaze turned into a scared one with one look at his suddenly ashened face.

"What is it? Who was it ? What happened ?"

He sat down,gripping the phone tight,probably trying to process whatever it is he heard. The silence was unnerving her and causing the insecure neurotic girl to assume the worst and she began to panic.

"Will you speak up ? What happened ? Is there any news ? What happened to him?"

"He's met with an accident. Their car was hit by a truck". His voice sounded robotic, trying to maintain control.

She couldn't find words to respond but her body seemed to have a find of its own as she felt her body violently shaking and her legs to weak to hold her up. She sat down, holding on to the arm-rest for support.

"Is he ali-okay ?" She barely managed to say as her voice broke up.

He didn't respond, just sat looking at a distance.

She was afraid to ask again, fearing the worst to come out with the answer.

Klaus suddenly stood up catching Caroline by surprise. He ran inside and came out after a minute.

He took his car keys , and gave her one last look "I'm going there"

She stood up "Where ? To find Kol ? Where is he ? Is he _"

"No" He stopped her mid-sentence with a shout.

"He's alive, they all are, his friends, they all are in bad shape, but they're alive"

"I'm coming with you"

"You can't come with me, the situation is bad as it is, you don't need to go, if you want to help, stay with Rebekkah, she'll need you"

"No, I'm coming, Kol's my best friend damn it ! He'll need me more than Rebakkah, so stop wasting time and lets make a move now!"

He was about to argue but one look at her angry and anxious eyes stopped him. She was just as hurt and worried as him. She was just as desperate to see him.

"Fine, lets go, its a 3 hour drive from here"

"Hmm, okay"

After a long and painful 3 hour drive of anxiety and panic they finally reached the hospital where they heard Kol was in.

They approached the reception.

"Excuse me, can you please direct me to Kol Mikaelson's room? He was brought in with 4 more people yesterday, their car was hit by a truck "

"Oh that one, but there only four brought in from that accident and I don't think there's a Kol Mikaelson in here"

His words knocked the air out of their (Klaus & Caroline) lungs.

Caroline spoke up half-shouting, half crying, "What do you mean there's no Kol Mikaelson ? He was with them, the other four boys, he has to be here, please check again and then say something"

"Please calm down, I'll check again"

"I am very sorry but there's no Kol Mikaelson"

"Are you sure ?" This time Klaus spoke up.

"Absolutely, but if you are sure he was indeed with the others then you can go in and talk to the ER attending them"

Klaus looked at Caroline, she nodded.

"Who's the doctor ?"

"It's doctor Philips,go straight ahead to room 131 and you'll find him attending one of the four who came in"

"Thank you" They both said together and made a dash to find the room.

"Are you Doctor Philips ?" Klaus inspecting the red-headed man coming out of room 131.

"Yes, how can I help you ?" He said in a hurry.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson, I'm looking for my brother , Kol Mikaelson, he was supposed to be here with the four people who were brought in , but the nurse at the reception said there's no Kol in here"

"And he is right, we haven't identified anyone by the name of Kol here, are you sure he was with them?"

"Yes, he left with them yesterday morning"

"Look, I am sorry I don't know anything about any Kol and I have to hurry, I have a surgery in about 3 minutes,if you want to know, go to room 301, one of the boys ,Jackson,regained his senses in the morning and you can talk to him"

"Thank you" Klaus managed to say, as he and Caroline hurried to room 131.

They went in the room to find Jackson being fed by a nurse.

"Caroline, what are you doing here ? " He looked surprised to find his class-mate there.

"Where's Kol, Jackson ? The hospital's saying there's no Kol Mikaelson here, he went out with you guys yesterday"

"He did, but he never left New Orleans with us"

His answer dumb-founded Klaus and Caroline, as they looked at each other, confusion and worry written all over their faces and both with the same questions on their mind.

_So,where's Kol then ? Why did'nt he come back home off if he never left New Orleans? Why is his phone switched off ?_

_A/N:_

_Hello people, this is nina and it's my first attempt to write, so please forgive me for any mistakes, this story is un-beta'd._

_Thanking any one who read this fic before-handed._

_I hope you enjoyed reading it and don't forget to review. I am open to suggestions to ideas and how to improve my writing. :)_

_Love,_

_Nina_


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day_

To say that Klaus felt annoyed at the sudden banging at his door would be an understatement. There he was, engrossed in painting after almost an eternity because he never had a moment alone in the house, you can thank his "beloved" younger siblings for that. As much as Klaus loved his siblings,they were a pain in his hot British ass and he almost never had a moment of peace to paint due to that. And he finally got some moment alone, with Kol away on a road trip with friends and Rebekkah out of town.

But no, he wasn't even allowed to enjoy it because as soon as he touched his brush, the door bell started ringing. He decided to ignore it , thinking whoever it was would leave thinking no-one's home. But no, this person was relentless. Started banging on the door after a while. So an extremely aggravated Klaus finally gave up and made his way to answer the door.

He opened the door to reveal a blonde beauty standing there with hands on her hips, brows furrowed, _Caroline._

"Geez, thanks for not making me wait an hour and whats with the grumpy face ? You'd beat the grumpy cat any day with a look like that "

"Caroline, with what do I owe the pleasure ? Please come in" Klaus asked, trying to tone down his annoyance.

She thanked him as she went in.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm actually here to ask about Kol , I've been calling him since yesterday afternoon, his phone's switched off. Did he call or text you ?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since he left yesterday morning"

"Thats strange, Kol never switched his phone off. You know the guy, he can't go two minutes without texting me and Rebekkah or updating his facebook status, I called Rebekkah, she hasn't heard from him either, so I'm worried"

This immediately put a strain on Klaus's face. It was strange, it was more than 24 hours and no news of Kol .

"Come to think of it, it is strange, I'll give him a call now"

"Okay"

Klaus took out his phone and dialed Kol's number, his previous annoyance replaced by slight worry. Kol's phone was still switched off.

"His phone's still switched off" Klaus said as he looked at Caroline, who seemed worried.

"I think I have the number of one of the guys he went with, Danny Miller ? He went with them, right ?"

"Yeah, Kol mentioned Danny joining them, so you can try calling him"

"Okay".

Klaus dialled Danny's phone, it was ringing, which came as a slight relief.

'Hello' A lady answered.

_Strange,_Klaus thought.

"Hi, is this Danny's number ? Danny Miller?"

'It might be, are you a relative or friend of Danny Miller?'

"Uh, sort of, what do you mean it might be his phone ? Can I please talk to him?"

'I'm an attendant at Avoyelles Hospital, Marksville , this phone belongs to one of the victims of a car accident brought in here yesterday, they're in bad shape, their car was hit by a truck and we have identified one of them as Danny Miller, so it might be his phone"

The nurse probably said something more as well, but Klaus couldn't hear anything, he mind was boggled. He stood there stunned trying to process what he heard. _Kol's met with an accident._

He subconsciously gripped his phone as he sat down, unable to keep standing. He was lost in his thoughts. Caroline's voice broke him out of his stupor. She was worried and was about asking what he was told on the phone.

"He's met with an accident. Their car was hit by a truck". His voice sounded robotic and coarse, as he tried to measure the possible outcome of the news and felt apprehension creep onto him.

A/N:

_So this is how it started out. I am sorry if the first chapter was confusing. I was just trying to create suspense, but i guess i just made it confusing._

_So this is the second chapter, hope this removes some of the confusions. I'd like to thank the people who read and reviewed it. Please bear with me. There's more to come. _

_Love,_

_Nina._


End file.
